


Repairing a broken handle...

by Groovehigh



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Repairing a broken handle...

Q is at the kitchen table, trying to fix the handle of one of his favorite mug with super glue. James is under the shower, and has no clue about the drama that is about to happen. Q puts the piece back in place and holds it firmly so the glue can dry. Distracted by one of his cat growling at the wall, his fingers slip and get covered in super glue. 

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck !” he exclaims trying to remove his fingers from the mug in vain “James ?” 

No answer from the agent who keeps singing in the shower, oblivious to his boyfriend’s distress. 

“Oh shit !” swears Q once more seeing that his fingers are never going to come off the mug that easily “JAAAAAMES ! I NEED HELP !” 

This time the agent erupts into their kitchen, naked, drenched and very worried. 

“I am glued” says Q 

James looks down at the glued fingers of his boyfriend, then his pitiful face, and he bursts into laughter, unable to control himself anymore. He laughs until his ribs hurt, which makes Q blush harder and feel even more stupid. 

“Oh God” finally manages to say James kissing his boyfriend on the top of the head “Are you sure you can’t remove them ?”   
“Don’t you think I tried that already ?” sarcastically answers Q   
“What were you trying to do anyway ?”  
“Fix the handle. I chipped it yesterday, and it’s my favorite mug…”  
“Ohoh ! Favorite mug ? Serious business it is then !”   
“STOP MAKING FUN OF ME JAMES, WILL YOU ?”  
“Sorry” 

James apologizes by stealing a kiss from the pissed quartermaster’s lips. 

“How can I help ?” he asks   
“I don’t know ! Look on the glue package to see if it says something about removing it from fingers !” 

James grabs the box and starts to read, but he frowns given the small characters. 

“Your glasses are on the countertop, James ! Hurry up, please ?” 

James grabs his reading glasses and adjusts them on his nose. He reads the small print on the package. 

“Highly inflammable… toxic for aquatic life… do not put on your skin… High-strength gluing… Sorry, Q, there is nothing there that might help”   
The quartermaster sighs and says : 

“Take my phone in my shirt pocket, and look on Google if you can find something.” 

James takes advantage of the situation to kiss his boyfriend in the neck, but he still manages to grab the phone and ask Google. 

“Soapy water might help” he says “Could you come here, with the mug, and I’ll put your hand in the sink, with water and soap ?”

Q does as instructed and the agent puts some warm water to run into the sink. He adds dishwasher soap, and Q keeps his hand down the sink, under the foam for a solid couple of minutes. 

“Is it working ?” asks James   
“How would I know ?” replies Q half-worried, half-pissed  
“Well, maybe you could…”

Seeing that his boyfriend is nervous, James positions behind him, one arm around his waist, the other one sliding down Q’s arm, under the water. He helps the quartermaster pull his fingers away from the mug, and intertwines fingers with him. It has worked ! He is no longer stuck, despite the glue sticking to his fingers still. 

“Better ?” whispers James in his ear   
“Much better” admits Q 

James kisses him in the neck, awakening some lust in his partner. 

“Come with me in the shower ?” suggest 007   
“Hmm… I don’t know if you deserve it. Since you made fun of me…”   
“Come on ! You would have done the same !”  
“Probably” grins Q 

He turns around and wraps his arms around James’ neck. They kiss and stumble their way back to the bathroom, and the shower.


End file.
